


Ragnarok'd

by Angevon



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato and Souji are going at it like rabbits, and then Yosuke walks in. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragnarok'd

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be a sequel to "[A Song of Zio and Agi.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3582309)"
> 
> I have no coherent explanation for this, and no apologies, either!
> 
> There is a version with the anime names [here at Dreamwidth](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/12530.html).

"Ahh, faster, M-Minato-san...!" Souji whimpered against the cold floor of the lonely classroom. 

The gray-haired boy was naked on all fours, a mostly-clothed Minato screwing him from behind with a slowness that had to have been calculated to drive him mad. Although Souji thought that he himself had a huge amount of self-control, there was no way he could fuck someone as slowly as he was being fucked right now.

"Faster, please!" he begged.

But in spite of his pleas—or perhaps due to them—Minato kept the same slow and steady pace.

And in truth, Souji loved every agonizing moment of it. He was pretty sure Minato loved it, too, loved hearing him beg like this. 

"Minato-san," he moaned. He tried to rock back into the other boy to encourage to move faster, but Minato pinched him right between his neck and shoulder blade. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make him whimper an apology for trying such a thing.

Souji sank down to his elbows and buried his face against his arm on the floor, biting his lower lip and blushing hard. He freed one hand to begin stroking himself, trying to match Minato's pace but wanting so much to go faster...! "Please, Minato-san, please!"

Minato continued to drive so slowly into him. The glaciers might melt before—

The classroom door suddenly opened, and Souji lifted his head in surprise at the sound. "Th-thought you locked it, Minato-san!" he gasped. 

"Your job," Minato murmured over him. "Not mine."

"Holy shit," a familiar voice cried at the sight of them. 

Souji turned his head toward the door, and sure enough, it was his best friend, Yosuke. He caught the boy's eyes and opened and closed his mouth for an explanation, but really, he had none. There was absolutely no mistaking that he was having sex with Minato right now, especially considering that despite this interruption, the boy hadn't stopped fucking him for a second. 

"Ah... ha," Yosuke emitted once the initial shock wore off and he found his voice. "Wh-what kind of 'strategy meeting' is this!?"

"Strategy is involved," Minato replied softly. He leaned forward until his face was next to Souji's ear. "Isn't that right, Vice Leader?" he whispered.

Souji's only response was a hot moan.

"Isn't that right?" he repeated, tugging on Souji's hair and pulling his head up until they were face-to-face, or as close to that as they could be.

"Y-yes," Souji gasped. "K-keep going!"

"I won't stop until I'm done," Minato promised, planting a light kiss against Souji's cheek before letting him go. 

Souji shuddered and then bit his lip. Focusing on the feel of the next few thrusts—Minato might not be going fast, but he was going strong and hitting just the right spot—he almost forgot Yosuke was still there. 

"W-wow," the brown-haired boy said. "Actually, I think I'll, uh... I'll just..." He began to back away towards the door.

"Stay and watch," Minato ordered.

"Y-Yosuke," Souji called. "Yes, stay, please stay!" His words were punctuated by another cry of, "Ahh, Minato-san!"

"Holy shit," Yosuke swore again, and just a few beats later, there was the unmistakable sound of him unzipping himself.

"Ha ha," Minato breathed. "Let your Vice Leader help with that."

Souji blinked muzzily up at the boy above him. Help...? He just loved to help...

"Yeah, Hanamura." Minato let go of Souji for just a second to wave him closer. "Get over here."

Yosuke obediently moved into the desk that was conveniently just inches away from Souji. "Partner?" Yosuke breathed softly in question. He was holding his stiff cock in one hand. His expression was both lustful and vulnerable all at once. On some level, Souji wanted to consider what this might mean to their friendship, but he was too horny to care, and hell, he'd been wanting to do his 'partner' for a long while now. He pushed Yosuke's hands away to grasp the cock himself, enjoying the boy's shiver at his touch.

And in time with Minato's next thrust, Souji shuffled forward enough to take Yosuke's dick in his mouth. He hardly noticed how his friend's breathing hitched—the sensation of a hot, wet cock simultaneously in his mouth and deep in his ass was almost too much. Two boys at once! It made him feel so hot, so giddy, and so dirty. He'd always wanted this. A moan rumbled in his throat, and he could tell that Yosuke felt it through his cock because he moaned as well.

Souji inched more into his mouth, and his friend kneaded the skin around his neck and shoulders and serenaded him with plentiful cries of "Fuck, partner, yes, aaah...!" 

Minato, on the other hand, continued to be a rather quiet lover. His enthusiasm was expressed in the way he squeezed Souji's sides in time with every thrust. His breathing, too, was beginning to get ragged, possibly with the mental effort of maintaining his ridiculously slow pace.

Souji didn't have time to process that idea because Yosuke was starting to frantically call him by name rather than 'partner,' which could only mean he was close. Souji pulled away some, trying to look his friend in the eyes, but he found them firmly closed in concentration. Souji smiled to himself and moved down further, as far as he could go, and soon a hot, salty cream was filling his mouth. He swallowed it all and sucked lightly for more, but Yosuke was spent. He licked the dick clean before pulling off and wrapping his arms around the boy's back... because Minato was suddenly starting to move faster and he needed something to hold onto.

"Finally!" he couldn't help but shout, which rewarded him with a particularly hard thrust that had him almost melting against Yosuke's limp body. 

"You want it faster?" Minato asked in that soft voice of his.

"Yes, yes!"

Minato chuckled lightly, and then Souji felt the boy's hand trace from his back down around to his belly and then to his cock. At last the blue-haired boy's pace was steadily becoming more and more rapid just like he desired, and the boy was stroking him as well. It couldn't get better than this.

Then Souji was being pulled up by Yosuke into a rough kiss with too much teeth but oh-so-much tongue. He whimpered repeatedly into his friend's mouth as the pounding began to overwhelm him, and then there was a low moan in his ear and the realization that it had come from Minato made him bite hard into Yosuke's lip and lose it.

He fell to the floor, gasping to catch his breath, Minato collapsing with him. When he'd sufficiently recovered, Souji twisted under the surprisingly heavy team leader until they were facing each other. Minato's pale blue eyes were watching him without expression, but there was a satisfaction to the set of his face that he couldn't hide even with all of his self-control. It made Souji kiss him.

Minato accepted the kiss, but then pulled away to yawn. He sat up, moved off of Souji, and then found Souji's dress shirt on the floor and proceeded to clean himself up with it.

"I need that," Souji protested, sitting up himself. 

"You don't," Yosuke told him. Souji shot him a bemused look. He was still sitting at the desk, and he hadn't bothered to put himself away or anything. 

"He's your partner," Minato said with a shrug. "He'd know."

Now Yosuke was looking self-satisfied. 

Souji blinked at him for a moment. "Oh, so you like what you see?" he teased, running fingers down his bare body. "My rock-hard abs will make you rock-hard."

"Whoa whoa whoa, partner, don't do that!" Yosuke was rock-hard blushing, and his fingers were curling over his dick.

"Unless you want to blow him again," Minato muttered. 

"W-would you?" Yosuke asked, a little too eagerly. "Uh, I mean...!" 

Souji smiled dreamily at him. Then Minato tossed him the soiled dress shirt, and Souji held it out in front of him to survey the damage. Yep, unwearable. He'd liked that one, too. With a sigh he followed Minato's lead and wiped himself clean with it.

"Hey, partner, y-you could... you could wear my shirt," Yosuke suggested. "I mean, I always have my jacket buttoned," he mumbled, "s-so..."

"No thanks," Souji replied slowly. "I think... I think you guys are right. I don't need a shirt." He moved into a long stretch, and enjoyed how both Minato and Yosuke watched him closely as his muscles flexed. With a helpless grin on his face and a spring to his step, he headed towards the classroom's exit.

Who knew? Maybe like this, he could get all the other boys' attention!


End file.
